Persona 3 oneshot Just you and me now
by DarkAngelofthesoulblade
Summary: OC x Akihiko. She watched over him, she watched over them all but when she fell would he catch her or blame her because of his own fear. Some spoilers.


Hey there just a random idea I was kicking about. Please let me know what you think ^_^ Cookies for all - DAOTSB

Songs: Underdog - Youmeatsix

Black and Gold: Sam Sparro

Beating Hearts Baby - Head Automatica

Disclaimer: I own noting except my OCs personality I guess xD

P3 - Just you and me now

"Miki!, Miki!" I shouted until my lungs felt raw but there was no sign of her. Flames licked at my skin but I knew I couldn't give up, I needed to find her. Miki...

* * *

When Akihiko asked me to join SEES it wasn't an offer I was going to refuse. I had grown up with Akihiko and Shinji but my power didn't awake for a whole four months after theirs. By that time they along with Mitsuru had gelled together fighting shadows during the Dark Hour.

I was unsure of joining at first but after my Persona Valkyrie awakened I knew I couldn't let her power got to waste. Tragedy brought us together and tragedy tore us apart. I can remember that day so vividly, the sight of that poor woman brought tears to my eyes and struck fear into my heart.

'What if? What if I did the same?" but I had faith in Valkyrie. Shinji was never the same; I remember kneeling next to him taking in his pale face and horror stricken eyes. I tried to stop him staring at her, he struck out and cut my face, Akihiko dragged me away. We watched him go, we all watched him turn his back on us out of grief and guilt. I was useless, nothing I said mattered he still walked on. I cried so many tears, maybe the ones he couldn't cry himself.

* * *

"Senpai"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality, Yukari was smiling at me.

"Would you like some more coffee Senpai?"

"Oh yeah, sorry spaced out a little there"

She laughed "Don't worry about it"

I was sitting on one of the large sofas a magazine splayed out over my knees waiting. Akihiko had gone to the hospital to have a check-up, I myself hadn't escaped unscathed there was still a large plaster on my right temple. I was all right but knew Akihiko was still in a lot of pain so was worried.

"Midori!" The male voice behind me made me jump I spun round coming face to face with a grinning Junpei, he didn't call me Senpai as we had been best friends for a really long time.

"Junpei! Don't scare her like that; you know she's still not fully recovered"

"Sorry my bad" he slipped in to the seat next to me.

"No it's okay I'm fine" I accepted the cup from Yukari, coffee calmed my nerves.

"You should be getting some more rest"

I smiled "It was just a knock to the head, I'll live. I should be able to come with you to Tartarus soon"

"Oh yeah, I wanna see you fight Midori!" Junpei cheered.

"Heh, I doubt it will be that impressive" I laughed "I hear from Mitsuru you guys are doing great though"

The two got a little embarrassed "Well..yeah" Junpei scratched the back of his head.

"But we have a long way to go!" Yukari blurted out.

"Me too" I suddenly yawned.

"Senpai please go to bed, I'm sure he's fine" Yukari's brown was creased in worry.

"Yeah if you don't go I'll carry you there myself" Junpei threatened.

"I guess yo-"

"What are you still doing up?" I snapped my head up Akihiko was standing just inside the doors, I hadn't even heard him come in. "I thought I told you to get bed rest today"

I got to my feet and went over to him "Are you okay?"

Akihiko lightly flicked me on the nose "You should be worrying about yourself" he glanced at Junpei and Yukari "And you two, why have you let her stay up so late?"

"Oh we were just trying to get her to go" Yukari argued.

"It's not their fault I'm just stubborn"

"And don't we know it" Akihiko laughed "Thanks for waiting up for me"

I smiled warmly "Anytime"

I was suddenly lifted up bridal style "I did give you fair warning Midori!" Junpei began carrying me off.

"Junpei! Are you crazy! What if you drop her?"

"If he does I'm going to kill him" Akihiko joked but with a scarily serious face.

We all made it up the stairs in fits of giggles. Me and Yukari said goodbye to the boys before going up to our floor Yukari insisting we link arms in case I somehow fell.

* * *

Dorm life with the SEES members was highly enjoyable and after another week of watching the others come and go I was well enough to go with them.

"Hold still will you!" I was helping Akihiko change his bandages he still needed another week or so. Finally I managed to secure the material around his torso; I tossed the soiled ones into the bin. "And you're done" I stepped back to allow him to put his shirt back on.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Are you on duty tonight?"

I nodded "Mitsuru says I'm okay to fight"

"Hmm" Akihiko caught my chin pushing the hair away from my right temple "It's scarred over"

"It's nothing to worry about" I smiled.

He let go, I saw something flicker in his eyes "Just be careful"

I laughed "I'll be fine, I don't have to watch your back"

"Yeah Midori! Let's go!" Junpei shouted from down the hallway.

"I best go before he wakes up the entire neighbourhood"

I gave Akihiko a wave and left his room just in time to see Yukari walloping Junpei on the back of the head.

* * *

After another successful night we all returned though tired in high spirits.

"Wow Senpai your Persona kicks ass" Yukari held the door open for me.

I stretched my arms up over my head "Maybe but I would have been a goner without your healing skills"

"Phew I beat. Night guys" Junpei went off straight to bed closely followed by Mitsuru who bid us goodnight as she ascended the stairs.

"Well I best be going to, goodnight" Yukari left.

I was about to switch off the light when I noticed Akihiko was asleep on one of the sofas. I went over and knelt down, what was he doing sleeping here? I returned with a blanket which I gently tucked around him, I didn't want him catching a cold. I found myself smiling Akihiko tried so hard to act strong but in his sleep he seemed so calm and at ease. I gently smoothed down his hair with one hand and then went back to my own room.

* * *

Time passed and Akihiko returned to the front lines and then others, Fuuka, Ken, Aigis and Koro, with each new member we grew in strength. Like the other members I quickly warmed to the new arrivals. Fuuka thought quiet had an incredibly kind heart, Ken was wise beyond his years, Aigis was amazingly human and Koro was just adorable.

"And I know something you don't, It comes and goes like the strength in your bones, woah To keep your mind at rest I'll never let the two of us be friends, Does that hurt?"

I danced around in time with the drumbeats and the guitar rifts, performing with my band was always fantastic.

"Underdog, just look at the mess you made. It's such a shame, a shame, we had to find out this way"

In the crowd Junpei cheered and punched the air with a huge grin on his face. He always came to my gigs; Akihiko had refused every time I asked. At first it bothered me but I understood he had more important things to do.

"You must have, the must have moment in your hands. And it's sad to think that, I'm a season; I'm going to change, just not face to face. It ain't broke, so don't fix it"

During an instrumental I grabbed Junpei's hands and hoisted him up onto the stage, we both began dancing like maniacs laughing madly.

"Underdog, just look at the mess you made. It's such a shame, a shame, we had to find out this way. Revenge loves company, three makes it a crowd. So wash your mouth, and sit this one out."

The crowd roared for an encore and we were only too happy to give it to them.

* * *

Junpei and I spilled into the dorm sometime in the early hours flushed from running all the way back home and laughing.

"What time do you call this?" Akihiko was sitting on a sofa arms crossed over his chest frowning.

"I was at my gig, I told you I was going to be back late" I argued shrugging my jacket off.

"You should have come Akihiko Senpai, it was amazing!" Junpei gushed grinning.

Akihiko made a noise of disapproval "I have no time for such things"

I couldn't hide my hurt expression, yes he didn't have to go but he didn't have to say that in such a disgusted voice. Junpei gave me a concerned look. "Fine I didn't want you there anyway" I began walking to the stairs.

"You couldn't have paid me to go"

"Don't be a jerk!" I threw one of my boots at him; it hit him square in the face. "Oh crap!" I raced up the stairs to my room.

"Midori!" Akihiko yelled chasing after me; Junpei remained in the living room unable to decide what to do.

I had just got to the first floor when Akihiko caught up; I panicked and ran for the next flight. He was too fast and tackled me to the carpet.

"Oww" I complained, his hands were clamped on my shoulders. I froze up when I realized how close our faces were, our chests were almost touching. Akihiko leaned down till our lips were dangerously close and lingered there for a moment, I felt my heart beat quicken. He got closer and then suddenly pulled back helping me to my feet.

"Sorry"

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday and no-one was home, I needed to do something to get that moment with Akihiko out of my head. Flicking through the music channels a familiar song came on. "All right!" I cheered getting up from my seat and starting to dance and sing.

"If the fish swam out of the ocean and grew legs and they started walking. And the apes climbed down from the trees and grew tall and they started talking"

I remembered learning the dance routine a while ago; doing the moves was like reliving old memories.

"And the stars fell out of the sky and my tears rolled into the ocean. Now I'm looking for a reason why you even set my world into motion. 'cause if you're not really here then the stars don't even matter. Now I'm filled to the top with fear that it's all just a bunch of matter. 'cause if you're not really here then I don't want to be either.

I wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold"

I lost myself to the music of the instrumental, I laughed I never felt as alive as when I was dancing and singing. I spun round and noticed Akihiko for the first time; he was watching me with a smile on his face. "Oh you scared me Akihiko!"

He laughed "I like your moves"

I grinned in return "Then join me"

He shook his head "I'm a fighter not a dancer"

"You're such a grouch, Junpei would dance with me" The instrumental finished and I continued with the routine.

"'cause if you're not really here then I don't want to be either. I wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold"

I was happy I had remembered all the lyrics though in truth it wasn't a hard song to learn. The next song was Halo such a beautiful melody, Akihiko caught my hand and pulled me into a slow dance.

"I thought you weren't a dancer" I laughed following him step for step.

Akihiko spun me around then drew me back into him "For you I'll make an exception"

I shut my eyes and let the song fill my mind, my band was mainly rockish so I had never performed it on stage but knew it on the piano. It felt good to dance with Akihiko, he must have been taught as he was leading me in our slow waltz, and I trusted him completely.

Near the end of the song he pulled me in so close I could feel his heart beat in my ear, slow and steady. I felt him press a light kiss to my scarred temple but then the others returned and we parted suddenly.

* * *

Oh God where was everyone? Oh God, oh God. My legs were trembling as I stood in a random part of Tartarus, we had been split up. I took several deep breaths to calm myself ignoring the eerie pools of glimmering scarlet all around me. I hated the Dark Hour, it always filled me with such fear but with the others I felt safe.

There was a shuffling noise near me I panicked clutching my twin blades so tightly my hands started to bleed. I just had to wait I told myself, the others would turn up soon. I saw the shadow creeping steadily towards me; I ran the other way, straight into another one. It was an ambush I was trapped in a circle; my hand went to my Evoker, time to call on Valkyrie.

The first blast of fire knocked me off my feet and I knew then there was no way of me winning. My Persona was weak to it and I, I was terrified of the stuff. As I was blacking out I remembered reaching out for anyone, anyone at all and Miki's face filled my mind. Had she felt the same way? I was a monster.

* * *

"Mmmm" I came awake feeling groggy like my reactions were slowed; there was an IV drip in my left arm.

"Thank God" I heard someone cry, Junpei?

"Junpei? Is that you?"

I felt a hand over mine "Yeah it's me, welcome back"

I managed to open my eyes and saw him smiling down at me "It's good to see you again"

"Senpai! I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner!" Fuuka was on the other side of me looking extremely guilty.

I reached out and took her hand with my free one "You did just fine; I'm still here aren't I? Thank you" I smiled.

"Oh Senpai!" she hugged me tightly "I'm so glad Akihiko found you quickly"

"Akihiko?" He wasn't in the room, just Junpei and Fuuka "Where is he?"

Junpei shook his head "He watched you come in but then just disappeared"

"Oh" I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"I'm sure he'll be in to see you later" Fuuka suggested.

"Yeah" I nodded I'm sure he will"

Akihiko never did visit me in the hospital, not on any of the five days I was there. All the others came to see me after school sometimes bearing gifts. Our leader gave me words of comfort telling me it wasn't my fault, Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis brought flowers. Mitsuru a stack of magazines, Junpei sat and talked with me for ages and Ken and Koro happily did the same, I loved them all so much for making the effort.

Akihiko never visited me once, on the fourth day I gave up on him coming.

* * *

On my last day I had a visitor I wasn't expecting but it wasn't Akihiko.

"What have you done to yourself now?"

I would recognise that voice anywhere "Shinji!" If I hadn't sprained my leg so badly I would have got up and ran to hug him IV drip, bandages and all.

He took a seat beside my bed "Akihiko told me you were here"

I nodded "He hasn't been to see me"

Shinji made a noise of disapproval "He never really had good people skills"

I looked away, it still hurt that he hadn't even come to see how I was.

"I see you have a new scar to accompany the one I gave you"

I laughed "Yeah defending Akihiko's ass, I don't mind I think I'll start a collection"

"Hmm" Shinji seemed deep in thought "I never really did apologise for giving you that scar"

"Forget it Shinji, you didn't mean it. I've got worse scars"

We were silent for a moment then Shinji sat up "So we're going to be fighting partners again"

My eyes widened "You mean?"

"Yeah against my better judgement I'm one of you guys again"

"Oh Shinji! That's wonderful!" I broke into tears I was that happy, the dark clouds in his heart were finally lifting.

* * *

"Slow down!" Junpei scolded as I went flying past on crutches "You'll hurt yourself again!"

He and Fuuka had come to pick me up from the hospital; my leg hadn't fully healed just yet thus the crutches. "I'm fine, don't worry so-" I almost face planted but luckily Junpei caught me giving me a 'See what happens when you don't listen to me' look.

"I'm sorry I'll be more careful"

Fuuka giggled "It's okay Senpai, you shouldn't rush to get better, enjoy your rest"

"Awww but I can't perform like this!" I pouted.

"Well if you rest you'll be better in no time" Junpei added.

Back at the dorm it was after school so everyone was in the living room area and came over to ask how I was, except Akihiko who wasn't there.

* * *

Later I was in one of the arm chairs reading the others had gone to Tartarus after I promised to not go up or down the stairs on my crutches but rather my backside.

"So you're back"

I started crying as soon as I heard his voice; he plucked me out of the chair holding me to him.

"You stupid, stupid girl"

I didn't care his words were harsh and full of anger all that mattered was he was there holding me and acknowledging my existence. I would have traded almost anything just to be held in his embrace.

* * *

Things gradually got better as time went on, though I was healing slower than I wanted to watching Junpei face plant on my crutches was well worth the injury. I was angry I couldn't attend the mission that night, I wanted to help and felt like the weakest link in the group.

"Oh nothing will happen" Fuuka insisted.

"Yeah just enjoy your rest" Junpei agreed as they all left but I couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in my gut and how right I was.

* * *

I saw it in their faces as they returned, all of them except Shinji. I stumbled to my feet ignoring the book I dropped, I was shaking.

"Where?...Where is he?" Nobody answered they all looked away. "Where is he?" I demanded angrily. "No...no.." My knees buckled beneath me.

"Mirdori!" Junpei ran to me.

"No!" I clutched his arm "Junpei! Say it's not true!" I begged.

He refused to answer and instead forced me into a tight hug "Don't cry Midori, don't cry"

How could I not cry? I had lost someone else, someone else I could have saved.

* * *

After my fall Fuuka had to re apply the bandages to my leg as I wasn't supposed to stand on it without crutches. I had calmed down a little; Shinji wouldn't have wanted me to cry. He was a fighter, I had to be strong.

"Here" Junpei gave me a cup of coffee and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Junpei and you too Fuuka, I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass"

Junpei laughed "Indeed but we wouldn't have you any other way"

Fuuka smiled "Everyday is an adventure with you Senpai"

* * *

I was finally able to walk without my crutches and on my way to pay my respects to Shinji and Miki at the shrine, I had to stop a few times when I felt twinges in my leg but when I arrived he was there.

"Akihiko?" he refused to turn and look at me so I got closer "Akihiko?"

Eventually he fixed me with a cold gaze "What are you doing out of the dorm?"

"To pray for Shinji" I dipped my head and bit my lip when tears threatened to spill.

Akihiko frowned then turned away "Go home Midori"

"What? But why? Akihiko?" I went to reach for his shoulder but he spun round and hit it away.

"Go home!" he yelled.

I flinched and inched away a little but I came to the shrine for a reason and I wasn't going to leave until I had prayed to Shinji. When I tried to walk past him Akihiko caught my wrist tugging me back, I cursed when pain sparked up my leg.

"I won't tell you again, you shouldn't be outside. You're not strong enough yet"

"I'm fine! I've completely recovered!" I argued angrily.

"Oh really? Then why are you limping? Don't lie to me Midori!" His grip intensified.

"Ahh! Akihiko that hurts!" I complained but he wasn't listening.

"Know why you got hurt? Because you don't take this whole thing seriously! A little training here and there and you think you can overcome anything! Wake up! You'll die that way"

"No..no I don't!" I started to protest.

"Just like they died..." Akihiko turned his head away "Why train when you could go and sing karaoke?...Why become strong enough to save someone when you don't have too" He tossed my wrist back at me "Go home Midori, you have no right to pray for them"

"Akihiko..."

"Go! Get out of my sight!"

"No!" I yelled and then I was running as fast as I could to anywhere except there.

* * *

"Midori are you ready?" Junpei knocked on my door "Midori?" The door creaked as he pushed it one, I was sitting against the wall staring into the darkness. "Midori? What's happened?"

I ended up in the living room with Junpei and Fuuka, Junpei already knew about my past with Akihiko but I had to explain about him, Shinji and Miki to Fuuka. She seemed saddened especially when I told them about what happened at the shrine. Junpei just got really angry his hands clenched into fists.

That's when Akihiko returned and it all kicked off, he approached me and Junpei lost it leaping up and punching him in the face.

"Don't you dare come near her you son of a bitch!"

"Junpei!" I cried grabbing his arm.

"You have no idea what she's been through!" Akihiko just stared up at Junpei in shock blood dripping down his face from his nose.

I went to go over to him but Fuuka stoped me griping my hand tightly, her face was deathly pale "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But Akihiko!" I protested.

"Show him!" Junpei demanded.

"Junpei...I..I..can't"

"Show him" Junpei repeated "Show this scum bag what happened to you!"

I knew there was no way he was going to back down so I reluctantly pried Fuuka's hand off mine and turned my back to Akihiko. Slowly I reached up and then removed my t-shirt, I heard Akihiko's and Fuuka's collective gasp. My entire back was covered in scars caused by the fire all those years ago, all the way from my shoulders down the only part covered part was where my bra strap was.

"You know how she got these? You know why she's so scared of fire? Trying to save your sisters life, she almost died too!" Junpei growled. "And you treat her like this!"

"I..I..didn't know" Akihiko stammered.

"I'm going to beat it into you!" Junpei lunged.

"No!" I ran forward "Enough!" I knelt next to Akihiko throwing my arms around him tightly and resting my forehead against his temple. "That's enough!" I sobbed "Don't hurt him any more!"

"Midori" Junpei relented and Fuuka led him away.

I felt material over my back it was Akihikos coat.

"I'm so sorry Midori; I should have never treated you like this. I...I was scared; scared you would be taken from me too. I wanted to make you see how serious this whole thing was but I should have never said those things. I'm sorry" His arms took all the pain away.

* * *

I was back on the stage I loved.

"(Beating hearts baby...) Baby is this love for real? (Beating hearts baby...) Let me in your arms to feel- (Beating hearts baby...) the beating of your heart baby. (Beating hearts baby...) The beating of your heart baby"

Akihiko grinned at me from the audience surrounded by everyone else. I had never seen him smile so much, it was wonderful.

"You...You want nothing to do with me. You... You want nothing to do with me. I... I don't know what to do with you. 'Cause you... don't know what you do to me."

Everyone else in the crowd cheered and Koro had even been let in on special allowances, Mitsuru surprisingly fit in perfectly. I reached down to catch Akihikos hand and pulled him onto the stage he spun me round in time with the songs beat as I continued to sing.

"In spite of you, even out of view, still I love all of you. I.. I do. Yeah... In spite of you, even out of view, still I love all of you. I.. I do. Well..."

* * *

It was dark outside Akihiko was hugging me from behind resting his chin on top of my head.

"They make beautiful stars" I smiled.

"Yeah" Akihiko agreed.

"It's just the two of us now huh?" I squeezed his hands tightly and he squeezed them back.

"Midori"

"Hum?"

"Thank you, for trying to save her, thank you for never giving up on him. I've never blamed you, not once"

Well that's it, did you like? I hope so :} Well until next time, please review ^_^ - DAOTSB


End file.
